Pequeña obsesión
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Acaso era tan raro que le gustara leer algo como aquello? Al ver la expresión de sus compañeras heroínas, supo que en realidad no.


" _La noche comenzaba a inundar el cielo de la ciudad, mientras poco a poco las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse de forma armónica logrando crear una vista única._

 _Una vista que pocas personas de París, o incluso del mundo, podían obtener._

 _Habían terminado el problema con el Akuma justo al tiempo que el cambio de colores en el cielo se efectuaba, ellos se dieron unos momentos para saborear esa victoria contra Hawkmoth, pues cabe destacar que la batalla habia sido extremadamente feroz._

 _Ladybug observó de reojo a Chat Noir, quien se encontraba intercambiando un par de palabras con Queen Bee antes de marcharse. Llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, pues por algun motivo no le agradaba mucha dicha integración._

 _La tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo cuando él solo se despidió de ella agitando su mano, lo cual ella misma imitó._

― _Bigotes, creo que debes recordar que el escudo humano soy yo ― Escucharon la voz de Carapace a su lado, regañando con astucia al héroe felino ― No puedes lanzarte entre cualquier ataque y Ladybug, en algun momento vas a gastar todas esas vidas felinas tuyas ― Agregó, golpeando con camaradería el hombro de su compañero, sonriendo._

 _Él rubio rodó los ojos, bufando._

― _Mientras m'lady me necesite, no dudaría en hacerlo, Donatello ―_ _Contestó, usando uno de los característicos motes que le habia inventado a su nuevo compañero._

 _Sonriéndole a Ladybug quien lo miraba expectante._

 _Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo de manera casi inmediata cuando él tomó su mano, besándola con cariño en señal de despedida y murmurando un "hasta la próxima"._

 _Su estomagó se revolvió ante ello, pero una parte de sí se sintió feliz de nueva cuenta al ver que, al igual que con Queen Bee, se despidió de una señal de manos hacia Rena Rouge y Carapace, para después saltar hacia los tejados de la ciudad, alejándose._

― _Es todo, lo voy a matar ― Espetó la heroína de traje moteado, tragando saliva a la par que intentaba mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho._

 _Carapace intentó ahogar una risa en su garganta, mientras que Rena Rouge solo suspiraba._

― _O mejor aún, podrías admitir que te gusta e invitarlo a salir ― Sugirió su compañera, golpeando con discreción el costado de su compañero para que no se ahogara debido a la risa._

― _Matarlo es más fácil ― Acotó ella de manera rápida, para después llevar ambas manos a su boca, sorprendida de dicha respuesta._

 _Pues, en sí, no habia negado nada."_

El texto habia llegado a su final, y no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo mientras leía las _famosas notas de autor_ , listo para deslizar la página y seguir con el próximo capítulo.

Siempre se habia considerado una persona que prefería leer _novelas_ o cualquier otro texto en libros físicos, pues debía admitir que el olor de cualquiera de los ejemplares, fuesen nuevos o viejos, era algo peculiar que realmente le agradaba.

Y no es que fuese un acérrimo a la lectura. Le gustaba, pero pocas veces tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

Desde sus actividades de la escuela y extracurriculares, añadiendo su deber de héroe, bueno, realmente las cosas no se ponían en su lugar para encontrar algo de tiempo.

Pero para esa _clase_ de lecturas, realmente valía la pena cada minuto que hacia el sacrificio para poder continuar y seguir leyendo.

No pudo evitar sentir gran decepción cuando en su pantalla apareció un texto tan bien conocido para él, uno que cada vez que se lo topaba lograba que una mueca de enfado apareciera en su rostro.

" _Última actualización_ " y una fecha por demás lejana.

― Déjame adivinar, no han actualizado el dichoso _fanfic_ ― La voz de Nino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No habia visto llegar a su amigo, probablemente esto se debía a lo inmerso que se encontraba en la lectura.

― ¿Acaso sabes cual estoy leyendo? ― Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja, para después bloquear su móvil y guardarlo en su pantalón, apenado.

No le apenaba que su mejor amigo supiese que habia comenzado a leer fanfics, más bien, se apenaba a sí mismo, pues como solía decir Plagg; ¿No era algo desesperado leer fanfics donde prácticamente lo emparejaban a él con _el amor de su vida?_ Quizás, pero debía admitir que eran lecturas bastante interesantes.

― No hermano. Pero ese rostro es el mismo que pone Alya cuando llega al final y no han actualizado desde el año pasado ― Argumento él, levantando sus brazos en señal de despreocupación.

Adrien asintió ante aquello, pues realmente tenía sentido. Alya habia sido quien _prácticamente_ le habia enseñado aquel maravilloso, extraño y en ocasiones _perturbador_ de los fanfics.

Y es que sí, le gustaba leer las magníficas historias que muchos imaginaban sobre su _alter ego_ y Ladybug, donde el romance siempre salía a flote entre ellos. Mentiría si aquello no le daba ideas, incluso lograba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora al imaginarse a ambos en la realidad con aquellas ocurrentes situaciones. Pero claro, existía una línea, una la cual no deseaba pasar de nuevo.

Pues, en más de una ocasión al leer aquel _tipo de fanfics_ terminaba con un accidente por la mañana, y claro que no era divertido tenerle que explicar a Plagg (algo que, probablemente ya sabía pero aun así preguntaba para hacerlo sentir incomodo) e intentar buscar una manera de lavar sus sabanas antes de que Nathalie o su padre se dieran cuenta de aquello.

― Es difícil Nino, dejan de actualizar cuando viene la mejor parte ― Se quejó el por lo bajo, observando como entraba el resto de la clase.

― Hermano, debes admitir que tienes una pequeña obsesión por los fanfics ― Atinó a decir en tono burlón ― Además, no pensé que tu fueses fan del _Ladynoir_ , después de todo tienes un fanatismo enorme con Ladybug que incluso se podría interpretar como un amor platónico ― Agregó con satisfacción, observando como el rostro de Adrien tomaba color rojizo.

― _Shhh_ ― Chistó el rubio, observando con el rabillo del ojo como sus amigas a su espalda estaban al pendientes de la conversación, sin notar que el rostro de Marinette ahora parecía querer competir con el de él debido a su ahora tonalidad carmín.

[…]

― _Bien joué!_ _―_ Los cuatro héroes exclamaron al unísono, chocando sus puños entre ellos formando un circulo donde ninguno se perdió aquella oportunidad de oro.

Nuevamente habia ocurrido un gran ataque en la ciudad, sí bien no habia sido uno tan grande como el que habia suscitado hacía varios meses atrás, nuevamente el Miraculous del pavorreal se habia hecho presente, razón por la cual Ladybug no dudó en llamar a más aliados, logrando vencer prácticamente en el último segundo gracias a que Chat Noir habia recibido un ataque que iba directo hacia ella.

― Chat Noir, gracias por salvarme, eso nos dio la victoria ― Ladybug le agradeció, sonriéndole ― Pero aún así, debes tener más cuidado, fue arriesgado ― Agregó, ahora mostrando su ceño fruncido.

Los demás héroes presentes suspiraron hacia el comportamiento de la heroína hacia el rubio. Era algo habitual, pero aun así admitían que su interacción era muy curiosa.

― Estoy de acuerdo, deberías dejarme a mí para cubrirle la espalda a Ladybug la próxima vez ― Acotó Carapace, pensativo.

― Mientras m'lady me necesite, no dudaría en hacerlo, Donatello ― Soltó con gracia, recargándose sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Las tres heroínas parpadearon de manera automática, intentando calibrar las palabras dichas por Chat Noir.

Unos segundos en silencio transcurrieron, hasta que algo les hizo clic en la cabeza.

― ¡Eso es de un fanfic! ― Grito Chloé, o más bien, Queen Bee, señalando al héroe felino con malicia ― ¡No me digas que _tú_ lees fanfics _Ladynoir_! ― Exclamó, a punto de comenzar a reír.

Chat Noir se quedó estático, maldiciendo el haber repetido aquella línea que se habia quedado estancada en su cabeza durante todo el día.

Pero, lo que logró que se quedara como piedra, era la mirada de Ladybug, quien lucía completamente absorta.

― ¿Acaso ustedes también leen " _Milagros de poder"_? ― Comentó titubeante, sintiendo como una capa de sudor frio comenzaba a empañar su nuca.

― Duh, es el fanfic más popular, aunque este en _hiatus_ ― Atinó a decir Rena Rouge, observando de reojo a Ladybug ― Bien, ¿No me digas que tú también lo lees, Ladybug? ― Inquirió curiosa, observando como la heroína se habia quedado estática.

Y es que, sí, ella lo habia leído debido a que Alya no dejaba de insistir con aquello, pero realmente se _habia quedado prendada_ por todo lo que sucedía.

― En este momento deberías decir que quieres matar a Chat Noir ¿Recuerdas? ― Bromeó Queen Bee, levemente emocionada ante la escena.

 _¿Qué más irónico seria que ese par leyera fanfics de ellos como pareja? Nada. Solo lo sería que ambos se conocieran en la vida real,_ pensó la rubia.

― ¡Lo leí por curiosidad, es todo! ― Exclamó, por fin, sintiendo como todo su rostro comenzaba a entumecerse debido a la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas.

Ladybug se marchó, sin decir ninguna palabra más del lugar, dejando a los cuatro héroes confundidos, y a uno con el rostro tan rojo que casi se podía comparar a su propio traje color carmín.

― Oh, está claro que te quiere matar ― Atinó a decir Rena Rouge, golpeando el hombro de Chat Noir ― De la buena manera, claro ― Agregó, refiriéndose al fanfic al cual anteriormente habían estado _hablando_.

Él por su parte sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose feliz de saber aquello.

Se sentía bien no ser el único con aquella pequeña obsesión, pero también se sentía bien el saber que _Ladybug_ tenía un buen gusto referente al Ladynoir.

Ahora solo debía esperar dos cosas.

La primera era que Ladybug _quisiese_ matarlo, como decía aquel dichoso fanfic.

Y, en segunda, que actualizaran pronto.

[…]


End file.
